


So you found someone dumb enough to let you top...

by milaconspires



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward First Times, First Time, M/M, SO MUCH AWKWARD, bottom!Kyungsoo, top!Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milaconspires/pseuds/milaconspires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol closed his laptop, frown deep on his face, trying to remember all the mental notes he took from the videos his best friend and roommate Baekhyun sent to him. It was already humiliating having to ask for help in such a private matter but receiving a series of emails titled “So you found someone dumb enough to let you top…” with what Baekhyun deemed to be helpful videos and tutorials was more than his ego could take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So you found someone dumb enough to let you top...

Chanyeol closed his laptop, frown deep on his face, trying to remember all the mental notes he took from the videos his best friend and roommate Baekhyun sent to him. It was already humiliating having to ask for help in such a private matter but receiving a series of emails titled “So you found someone dumb enough to let you top…” with what Baekhyun deemed to be helpful videos and tutorials (“ _Who even does tutorials for this kind of things_?” Chanyeol sent his best friend, to which Baekhyun replied with a single, eyebrow raised emoticon) was more than his ego could take.

Sighing loudly he got up from his bed, put on his hoodie and made his way to the convenience store. The fact that it was almost 1am and the store would most likely be deserted was, well,  just pure coincidence.

It wasn’t like he was a virgin. Like hell he was. He’d been with a lot of girls in the past; he was equal parts charming and dorky, and they seemed to love that. It was never a challenge to find a girl to take home, sleep with, and never see again. However, a year ago something changed. Something named Do Kyungsoo.

They were acquaintances since starting college two years ago. Kyungsoo was the campus museum assistant and Chanyeol really liked wandering around the exhibits. He liked the silence, in contrast to the noise of broken chords of a thousand melodies he had to listen to in the Music Building. But it wasn’t until last year that they were properly introduced by Jongdae, Baekhyun’s equally annoying other best friend, and the two quickly bonded over how annoying they found Jongdae and Baekhyun when together.

It took Chanyeol almost six months of confusion, pining, and teasing (a lot of teasing) to finally realize all that rush of emotion he felt every time Kyungsoo was around was actually a quite big crush he had on the boy and not some weird allergic reaction to Kyungsoo’s cologne or detergent. And it took him almost 3 more months to be able to confess, mostly because Kyungsoo was already seeing some guy from the Astrophysics Department at the time.

(“ _Didn’t you think that he dating someone was kind of important information?_ ” an upset Chanyeol asked Baekhyun and Jongdae when he found out. “ _Actually_ ”, Jongdae answered, “ _we made a bet to see how much longer it would take you to find out. Baek owes me 10_ ”).

Thinking of how much his life changed over the course of one year, now complete with a bag full of condoms and lube and an almost one month long relationship with Kyungsoo, Chanyeol closed the door to his apartment. He took a deep breath and sat on the couch.

The week before on that same couch, he and his boyfriend had been discussing the logistics of this new stage in their relationship. That was the nice thing about Kyungsoo: he always wanted to talk about things before they tried them, making sure Chanyeol was 100% comfortable with what was going on. That’s when Kyungsoo suggested that Chanyeol top, as it would be relatively easier for him.

Chanyeol had already planned it all: he would go get some food from the Chinese place two blocks away and pick some movies to add to his Netflix list, just in case. He also tidied his room, picking dirty clothes from the floor and stuffing them into the closet, and begged all the deities he knew of that the doors would hold, at least until Kyungsoo left. Even Baekhyun promised him that he was going to stay clear from the apartment for the weekend, crashing at Jongdae’s and marathoning the Sharknado movies.

He was so nervous the night before that he couldn’t sleep at all. At 4am he gave up on sleep and decided to send a message to Kyungsoo, so he would wake up to his text.

_Hope u dreamt of me ;) see you later~_

As soon as he sent the text, he received an immediate reply from Kyungsoo.

_it’s 4am, Park Chanyeol, why aren’t you sleeping?_

_why aren’t YOU sleeping?_

_not sleepy_

Chanyeol received a second message before he could type a reply.

_are you nervous? for tonight_

_me? Pfffff not at all_

He then  received an emoticon of the face raising one eyebrow. Oh, how he hated that face.

_ok, yes, very very nervous. Just don’t laugh_

_I wouldn’t! besides, me too_

That text came with a flushed face emoticon and Chanyeol squealed aloud. He replied with the heart eyes emoji.

_try to get some sleep, alright? I’ll be there around noon. See ya~ <3_

Chanyeol  managed to reply with a lot of kissy faces before he dropped his phone on his face.

~*~

Chanyeol woke up to the sound of the doorbell being brutally attacked. When he checked his phone it was almost 1pm, he had 12 missed calls from Kyungsoo, and twice as many messages. He managed to get on his feet and in less than ten seconds and opened the door to a murderous Kyungsoo, whose anger quickly subsided when he saw his sleepy boyfriend still in his pjs and rubbing his eyes cutely.

“I figured,” Kyungsoo sighed. He shoved a few bags of deliciously smelling food at Chanyeol, took off his jacket, and laid it on the couch. “I also brought some food from the Chinese place on my way. Go take a shower, I’ll get everything ready”.

Still extremely sleepy Chanyeol managed to give Kyungsoo two thumbs up before making his way to grab his towels.

~*~

The afternoon went by with the two eating and watching some Illuminati conspiracy theory documentary on TV while Chanyeol made dumb jokes about it (“ _Yeol, where’d you put the cans of soda?_ ” “ _The Illuminati took them, Soo._ ” “ _Did the Illuminati take your sense of humor, too?_ ”). Eventually, they ended up all bundled on the couch under Chanyeol’s pink blanket and making out for what seemed hours, giggling and touching each other like a couple of teenagers.

After a very long kiss, Kyungsoo bit Chanyeol’s lower lip and made his way down his boyfriend’s chin, licking and leaving small kisses on every inch of skin he could. His hands roamed under Chanyeol’s shirt and he listened to every sound he managed to get out of his boyfriend.

“Do you wanna go to my room?” Chanyeol asked with a raspy voice and flushed cheeks, visible even inside the cocoon of blanket.

“Mhm…” was all Kyungsoo could answer. The taller one managed to take the blanket off them and tossed it to the floor. Then he lifted Kyungsoo off the couch and the latter immediately locked his legs around his boyfriend’s hips, arms around his neck as Chanyeol carried them to the bedroom, refusing to break the kiss.

The bedroom was dark but neither of them bothered turning on the light. Chanyeol dropped his boyfriend on the bed and immediately regretted it when he heard Kyungsoo’s high-pitched cry of pain after hitting his head on the headboard of the bed.

“Oh my god, oh my god! I’m sorry, Soo!” Chanyeol quickly apologized, “I didn’t think…”

“It’s OK, don’t worry,” Kyungsoo cut him off. “Let’s just keep going, alright?”

Chanyeol didn’t need to be told twice. They resumed kissing; Chanyeol could feel his blood rushing south and he was not the only one. After a few more kisses, Kyungsoo decided that the shirt was in his way so he tugged at it. Chanyeol immediately raised his arms to let him slide off the shirt. Kyungsoo did the same then proceeded to unzip his jeans, to which Chanyeol was happy to help even though his hands were a little shaky. Kyungsoo put his hands on his boyfriend’s to help steady them and they both slipped the pants off Kyungsoo. The taller man felt mesmerized by the scene displayed before him.

“Do you have lube?” Kyungsoo asked with a smirk, pulling Chanyeol, who had been intently staring at the bulge in Kyungsoo's boxers, back into action.

“Lube…? Ah, yeah, lube, yes, on the nightstand. Wait…” He reached out to open the drawer and took out the bottle he bought the night before, as well as some condoms, putting them down next to his boyfriend. When Kyungsoo was sure he had all of Chanyeol’s attention, he took off the last piece of clothing. Chanyeol could only watch, mesmerized by the show before him.

“I will walk you through it, don’t worry,” Kyungsoo reassured his boyfriend when he saw Chanyeol’s nervous gulp at his naked form. “Open the bottle and pour some on your fingers”.

Chanyeol did as he was told, fumbling with the bottle, because why did they make it so hard to open. He was already shaking and his body wasn’t cooperating. With a final groan he finally got the bottle open and squirted some (a lot) of the content on his fingers, some of which went flying everywhere.

“Fuck! My eye!” Kyungsoo screamed.

“What?” Chanyeol started to panic and not knowing what to do with his lubed hand, left it raised rather awkwardly.

“You got lube in my eye! How do you even manage to get lube in my eye, you oaf?” Kyungsoo raised his voice and rubbed his eye with the palm of his hand, but he was not angry - at least not that much.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Soo, please don’t kill me!” Chanyeol apologized, his lubed hand still raised awkwardly, not wanting to do any further damage.

“OK, it’s alright, I can still see, don’t worry,” Kyungsoo tried to comfort him. “I’m ok already.”

Even in the dark room, he could make out the outline of Chanyeol’s face. Seeing the kicked puppy expression he grabbed his boyfriend by the neck and kissed him long and hard, sliding his tongue in and teasing him a little.

“OK, don’t worry, let’s just… let’s start with one finger first,” Kyungsoo said, spreading his legs. Chanyeol moved his lubed hand closer and rubbed around his boyfriend’s entrance a little, remembering all the ‘learning material’ Baekhyun and Jongdae had made him watch. He slowly slid one finger in, letting Kyungsoo adjust before he began to pump in and out.

After a short while, Kyungsoo asked him to add another finger as the shorter man began stroking his own length, letting out the most enticing sounds from his mouth. Chanyeol was completely turned on and the heat in his pants was almost unbearable. When he added a third finger by his own initiative, his boyfriend started rocking his hips and meeting him halfway. After a couple more thrusts, he withdrew his hand and reached for the condom, and Kyungsoo dropped his lover’s pants and boxers in one go.

He struggled with the condom package because of his slippery hand and unconsciously tried to wipe his hand on Kyungsoo’s stomach, which got him the worst version of the “are you serious?” face he had ever seen from his boyfriend. Kyungsoo, already turned on as he was, simply shook his boyfriend’s arm and urged him to hurry.

“I can’t fucking open this package!” Chanyeol screamed in desperation, his voice sounding higher than intended. “My hands are too slippery.”

“JUST TEAR IT!”

“THAT’S WHAT I’M FUCKING TRYING TO DO!”

“OH MY GOD, STOP TRYING TO WIPE YOUR HANDS ON MY STOMACH!”.

“USE YOUR TEETH!” Suddenly, a voice screamed from the hallway between giggles. Kyungsoo froze as he watched Chanyeol tear the condom wrapper with his teeth. He was very sure that that was the voice of his boyfriend’s roommate, Baekhyun -  the roommate that had promised to stay away from the apartment, as well as the roommate that would be as good as dead once this was over.

“YES!” The taller one shouted as he finally opened the wrapper and proceeded to slip the condom on, “THANKS, BRO!”

“OH MY FUCKING GOD, NO, WE’RE NOT DOING THIS ANYMORE!” Kyungsoo screamed, terribly embarrassed, blushing harder than when his boyfriend had three fingers inside of him.

“But then I got lube in your eye for nothing.” Chanyeol pouted.

“I SWEAR TO GOD, CHANYEOL, SHUT UP BEFORE I POUR THE LUBE DOWN YOUR THROAT”.

“IS THAT WHAT YOU LIKE, KYUNGSOO?” This time, Jongdae was the one who screamed from the hall.

After a long and awkward silence in which Kyungsoo could only cover his face with his hands and curse all of their friends’ descendants, he finally mustered the courage to uncover his face and take a look at Chanyeol. The taller man was looking everywhere but at him, trying to give Kyungsoo some space, which the smaller one found oddly endearing. He then looked at his boyfriend’s cock, and noted that Chanyeol was still hard.

“OK, let’s do this. Just get inside before I change my mind.” As soon as the words left Kyungsoo’s mouth, his boyfriend’s head shot up and he wrapped the smaller one’s legs around his waist. Getting the lube and pouring some more onto his erection, Chanyeol gave it a couple of strokes before aligning himself with Kyungsoo’s hole. Slowly, he entered his boyfriend, feeling the amazing pressure building around his hardness.

Kyungsoo observed the expression of pleasure on Chanyeol’s face as he adjusted to the sting. It all was worth it. To be able to watch the taller man come undone in the dark room, his eyebrows knitted tight and breath heavy only because of him, was enough for Kyungsoo to urge the other to start moving as soon as possible. He hoped the pain would soon pass and that Chanyeol could match the rhythm of his thrusts to the strokes Kyungsoo was giving his own cock.

“Uhm… Soo…?” Chanyeol asked with a whisper.

“Fuck… yeah?” Kyungsoo managed to articulate between pants.

“Uhm… can we turn on the light? My hand is slippery and I can’t get a proper grip.” He was about to wipe his hand on Kyungsoo’s stomach again, but the smaller man stopped him just in time.

“Park Chanyeol, stop wiping your hand on my stomach!” Kyungsoo warned. “Go get a tissue or something.”

“But I can’t go get a tissue because I’m inside you! I’m finally inside you and I just can’t just pull out!”

“I can wait,” Kyungsoo tried to soothe him, voice surprisingly calm.

“BUT I _CAN’T_!” A shout escaped from Chanyeol’s throat, conveying all the frustration the giant had accumulated throughout the whole endeavor.

The sudden outburst caught Kyungsoo by surprise. After a few seconds, his shocked expression relaxed when he felt Chanyeol pulling out. The taller man refused to show his face as he sat on the edge of the bed. Sitting up, Kyungsoo slid next to his dejected boyfriend and rested his head on the other’s slumped shoulder.

“Why did you want to turn on the light?” he asked after a few moments of silence. Chanyeol put his hands on his face and rubbed his eyes.

“I wanted to see your face.” His voice was barely a whisper.

“You are such a sap, Park Chanyeol, you know that?” Kyungsoo slapped him on the arm jokingly and snuggled against the taller man’s neck. Chanyeol rested his head on top of his boyfriend’s.

“I’m sorry I ruined this,” his voice was quiet.

“It’s ok. We’ve got time,” Kyungsoo stroked the length of his arm, “all the time we want”.

After a moment of comfortable silence, Chanyeol put on some clothes and went to get a wet cloth to clean the mess he’d made. He noticed that the apartment was oddly quiet and figured that Baekhyun and Jongdae just came to pick something up. He grabbed his laptop and he and Kyungsoo watched some of the movies he’d chosen the night before. Kyungsoo fit himself between his love’s arms and chest, and for the rest of the night, they kissed occasionally.

~*~

When Chanyeol opened his eyes the next morning, he found a mop of black hair resting against his chest and arms embraced tightly around his waist. He quickly wiped the drool that had been leaking out the corner of his mouth and felt his boyfriend stir awake, hugging Chanyeol even tighter, releasing a sleepy groan.

“Hey there, gorgeous, come here often?” Kyungsoo teased his boyfriend in a sleepy voice, turning to face him.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Chanyeol answered in joking seriousness, “but I’m already taken.”

“Must be a pretty lucky guy, then.” Kyungsoo left a small peck on Chanyeol’s chin and moved to straddle the other’s hips.

“I am the lucky one,” the taller man managed to say before his mind turned to mush as Kyungsoo started to rock his hips back and forth.

Kyungsoo leaned in and kissed Chanyeol while still grinding his hips and his boyfriend matched his every movement. The smaller man paused for a moment to strip off his boxers and grab the lube from the nightstand. Once he was on Chanyeol’s lap again he resumed his kissing, and with one hand pulling down the taller man’s pajama pants just enough to expose his erection, gave it a few strokes. Chanyeol’s mind was so blank at this point he couldn’t do anything but to grab his boyfriend by the hips and kiss him with all he had.

Chanyeol heard the faint pop of the lube’s bottle cap and that brought him back to the present, opening his eyes the exact same moment Kyungsoo started to prepare himself. The smaller man’s right hand rested on Chanyeol’s chest and his left one worked to stretch himself open. Chanyeol could see the beads of sweat starting to form on his boyfriend’s forehead and he savoured all the little noises the other made as well as the pleasured expressions on his blushing face.

After a few more moments, Kyungsoo removed his hand and grabbed a condom, which he offered to Chanyeol. The taller man tore the wrapper in one go and slid it into place, and Kyungsoo spread some lube on his erection. Positioning himself, Kyungsoo took a deep breath and slid down onto his boyfriend’s cock, hands resting on the other’s chest for support. Chanyeol’s hands returned to their place on Kyungsoo’s hips, pressing hard enough to turn his fingertips white and leaving behind bruises for Kyungsoo to find the next day.

After adjusting, Kyungsoo began to ride Chanyeol at an excruciatingly slow pace, wanting to savor the moment for as long as he could. From time to time, he’d open his eyes just to see his boyfriend’s expression: lost in his own pleasure, mumbling unintelligible curses under his breath.

The pace became inevitably faster as Chanyeol began to meet him more eagerly, and suddenly deciding that their bodies were not close enough, the taller man sat up from the bed and captured Kyungsoo’s lips with his own while embracing Kyungsoo possessively by his lean waist. The new angle made Kyungsoo produce the most unbelievable sounds Chanyeol had ever had the pleasure to hearing. His rhythm started to falter and his thrusting became more erratic as he neared his climax. Chanyeol started to pump his boyfriend’s cock in unison with his thrusts and just a few strokes were enough to make Kyungsoo’s face contort with pleasure as his orgasm hit his body, walls clasping around Chanyeol, taking him higher than he’d ever been before.

Kyungsoo lazily ran his climax, never letting go of his lover’s lips. After a few more thrusts Chanyeol released his load, letting his boyfriend capture the sounds that escaped from him in a passionate kiss.

Their heavy breathing synchronized as they rested their foreheads against the other’s and they held on as if they would never let go of the other. The taller man fell back on the bed, taking Kyungsoo with him and he showered his boyfriend’s face with kisses.

“Why didn’t we do it like this last night?” Chanyeol asked, his grin stretched wide across his face.

“I wanted to go at your pace,” his boyfriend simply replied, a small sigh leaving his chest.

“Your pace is good,” Chanyeol hugged him tighter. “I like following you. Your ass looks amazing”.

Kyungsoo just answered with a slap to his boyfriend’s chest then added, “Can we sleep a little longer?”

“Of course we can,” Chanyeol replied and  kissed the other’s forehead.

“I need my strength to kill Byun Baekhyun and Kim Jongdae later”, Kyungsoo smiled cutely while nuzzling against Chanyeol’s neck.

Chanyeol chuckled. If he becomes an accessory to murder later, well, those two had it coming.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Thanks to my wonderful peeps from [chansoonet](http://chansoonet.tumblr.com/) for always being a amazing source of chansoo prompts, [TJ](http://bowlerrootx.tumblr.com/) for the working title and support, [Cat](http://catboxjellyfish.tumblr.com/) and [Ben](http://satuseppa.tumblr.com/) for their immeasurably patience and cheering (i love all of you!).  
> 2\. The raised eyebrow emoticon: [x](http://rodrigopolo.com/files/emoji/android/emoji_u1f615.png)  
> 3\. Thanks for reading!


End file.
